Singing for life
by Madi Dawson
Summary: Will Rachel fall when a new member is added? Will Finn and her stand a chance? Watch as one talented girl can change everything for the better. But struggles hit her and everyone else. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Emotions

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Glee or any characters other than Christina West. I only own my OCs and plots.**

Finn blinked his eyes open, trying to stay awake as Rachel kept talking about who knows what. _Why can't she just talk about something interesting for a change? _He thought. She was really starting to get on his nerves. _When is Mr. Schue getting here? He'll save us from this torture. _

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Will walked in the door. Finn and everyone else in the room sighed a sigh of relief. "I thought we could use some more members. So we're holding open auditions this afternoon in five minutes."

"What?" Everyone was confused.

"Mr. Shue? I don't think adding more people right before regionals is a good idea." Rachel argued. _Just leave it be! _Finn shouted at her in his head.

"I do. We need some fresh ideas. We're all sitting through them so you guys get some impute too." He explained quickly. "We need to head to the auditorium."

After everyone was all settled in, they called in the first person. Everyone was nervous as to what they were going to hear in the auditions. No one was too happy with the idea. Quite frankly, Finn thought it was a good idea. They did need some new people.

"Hi, I'm Sara Grace." A perky blonde stepped onto the stage. Her song choice wasn't a great one. She tried to sing _Emotions_ by Mariah Carey, but when she tried to hit the high notes, she failed. Epically.

It had been almost an hour of terrible, annoying, and just plan awful, singing. They were all ready to give up and go rehearse, when one last girl peeked her head inside the auditorium.

"Are you still holding auditions?" She asked in a small voice.

"Um, we can let you go." Will replied.

"'Kay." She stepped out onto the stage, her long, light, brown hair in curls, holding a black fading to blue guitar. Finn instantly decided she was in, even if she couldn't sing. _If she was in rehearsal, life would be so much easier. _He thought as he stared at her long, thin legs. "I'm Christina. Cowboy Casanova" She told the pianist.

She started taping her foot along with the beat, strumming with the rythmn. As soon as she opened her mouth to start singing, everyone was in. Her voice had a smooth, country sound. Almost like Carrie Underwood's, but with a little more of a unique sound.

_She's just another girl who wants to be Taylor Swift. Look at her hair, she's trying to be her. Though she's really good. _Rachel thought, trying to find some flaw, but after hearing her sing a couple verses, she couldn't help but admitting she was good.

"Wow." Will said when she was done. He was more impressed with her than he had been with anyone in a long time. The Glee kids did have their moments to shine and they took them, but she could sing some fine country.

"So um, when are you gonna tell me I'm not getting in?" She asked.

Will thought for a second before answering. "Can you sing anything else other than country?"

She nodded. "I've been in musicals and choirs since I was in first grade and I've been dancing my whole life."

"Hold on." He turned to the kids who were all still in shock from her. Puck and Finn were still having a staring contest with her legs, though the girls were starting to realize that she would be bringing competition to the table. Especially for Rachel.

"Who wants her in?" Everyone raised their hands, except Rachel. "Rachel, come on. We need her. She has a lot to bring to the table. Why don't you want her in?"

"Well, first of all, she can't do anything but play the guitar and sing for all we know. I expect her to read music and play the piano. Also, she doesn't seem like she can sing anything but country."

"She said she's been in musicals, which will help." He turned back to Christina. "What other instruments do you play?"

"Violin, viola, and piano." She answered, still very shy.

Rachel's eyes widened. _Now I have no reason why I don't want her in. Should I say that I can't handle anymore stress and that I really want to keep my solos? If she comes in she's going to get all of them. I just don't want anymore competition. It's hard enough competing with Mercedes, much less some amazing country singer._

"Christina, you're in."

* * *

><p><em>Update (July 14)- I forgot to say that I've only seen the first season, so if something in the current season doesn't match up with what I wrote, then I apologize. I'm waiting to get the first volume of season 2 from the library. And I'm guessing that calling him Mr. Schue is right. I'm guessing.<br>_

_I'm still working on it. I want to make it longer, but I'm not sure yet. Sorry for the spelling/grammer mistakes I'm writing these chapters in a hurry, I just want to get them out on paper and get reviews so I can know what to work on. Thanks for reviews (in advance!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Party for Two

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Glee or any characters other than Christina West. I only own my OCs and plots.**

Finn hurried to Glee as fast as he could. Christina would be there. And he loved looking at her, and she could sing too. _Double score. _He thought as he raced down the halls.

"Hey, Finn." Will greeted him as he pushed open the door. Rachel waved and pointed at the seat she saved for him. He quickly scanned the room looking for Christina. He found her and took the empty seat next to her. Rachel turned and glared at both of them.

"Hi, I'm Finn." He introduced himself to the curly brunette.

"Christina." She shook his hand.

"Okay, we need to do a song that we know really well, since we don't have a ton of time for practicing. Any ideas?" Will asked them. Of course, Rachel thrust her hand into the air as soon as he finished. "Yes, Rachel."

"We should sing_ Don't stop believin_'. We've done it before so we know everything. Maybe change around the choreography a bit." She looked at Christina. "And I have the solo." Christina wasn't phased by it.

"Good idea, but anything else?" No one said anything. "Then we need something that everyone can sing."

Finn raised his hand. "Maybe something like we did with April?" He was referring to _Last Name_, a country song that they did.

Will nodded. "That might work. We do have a country singer now," Christina smiled. "though we should fix the choreography since you all are much better dancers than April. We could go all out."

Everyone was excited about it, except Rachel. She knew for a fact whatever country song they did, Christina was going to get. It made the most sense.

"We probably should find a different song, but stick with country." Will said. The bell rang for the next class. "I want everyone to come up with a country song you want to sing and preform it tomorrow."

Rachel frowned. Tomorrow wasn't enough time to get prepared to beat Christina. She wasn't as good as a country singer as her, no doubt. But Rachel _could _sing. And she was ready to win the solo. It was hers, anyway.

Tomorrow didn't take long to come around. Everyone had their songs prepared. Rachel sat anxiously awaiting her turn. She had managed to snag the seat next to Finn, even though he was next to Christina. After hearing Kurt attempt singing country, and Mercedes who could defiantly pull off Shania's _Party for two. _Finn sang _She's my kind of rain. _Rachel had goosebumps thinking he was singing it to her. She loved listening to him sing. Then she stood up to sing. Rachel opened her mouth and belted out _Bubbly _an octave higher than it was originally written. Christina winced at some of the notes, which even Rachel knew weren't right. Afterwards, she did get her applause, but she frowned when Christina got up to sing _Before he cheats. _Of course, she was going to get the solo. She just knew it.

Will had brought in Emma to listen also, he knew she loved listening to the Glee kids preform. She and Will talked over every single song trying to decide who was getting what.

"I really like _Party for two_, but I don't think Mercedes did it very well." Will said to Emma.

Emma replied. "But Finn's voice was absolutely wonderful."

"Christiana did a good job, but again, I like _Party for two_."

The kids all waited to hear what was going to happen. Finn was sure that Christina was getting whatever song they were singing, since she was the only person who was devoted to country.

"We've decided that we're doing _Party for two_," Mercedes gasped and squealed. "But Finn and Christina are singing it." Will announced.

"What?" Mercedes yelled. "I sang that song. I should get the part."

"You would've but we just didn't think that you could sing country too well. But you'll get another shot at a different song." Emma tried to calm her down. And she did so effectively.

Mercedes slouched in her chair, upset that she wasn't getting the solo. Christina and Finn high-fived, both very glad they were working together on the song. Finn was just glad that he was getting to work with Christina.

"Let's run it from the top." Will handed out copies of the song and sat back, smiling at how amazing they all were.


	3. Chapter 3: Peanut Butter

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Glee or any characters other than Christina West. I only own my OCs and plots.**

Christina stood at her locker, trying to get the gum out of her hair that Rachel had 'accidentally' stuck in it. She jumped when Puck came up next to her.

"So, I heard you already have the whole Glee club mad at you and you've only been here for a week." _Really? Do we need to do this right now? _Christina groaned.

"Not the whole club. Only part of it." She replied, as she yanked at the wad of pink.

Puck handed her a jar. "I heard peanut butter works."

She smiled. "Thanks." She went back to working on her hair.

"Quick question,"

"Shoot." _Why can't she just look me in the eye? _He thought.

"You aren't into Finn, are you? Because every girl in there wouldn't mind their shot and I was hoping you wouldn't be like them." Right after he said it, he wished he didn't. Christina was going to hate him after this moment.

She frowned and looked at him. "No, I'm not. He's nice, but I'm not in line."

"Great." He smiled. "See you later, pretty lady."

She grinned as he walked off. It felt nice having someone talk to her, especially after her poor treatment in Glee club. And it helped that he was cute. She laughed to herself. Christina turned to see Quinn staring at her. _Crap. One more person who wants my head on a plate. And I thought Glee was about accepting others and trying to find a place you fit in. _

"Hey, Quinn." She greet her as she walked up.

"You better watch your back." Quinn's face looked tired and annoyed.

"What?"

"Santana is going to kill you when she finds out you were talking to Puck." Quinn explained.

Christina wrinkled her eyebrows. "So what? Everyone hates me anyways. I stole Rachel's solo, and she thinks I'm stealing Finn. Mercedes' hates me because I got the song that she sung. And now Santana's going to be mad at me all because I talked to Puck. What's another person?"

"I'm just saying you should be careful. I don't want to see anymore people who come into Glee get hurt. It's supposed to help people feel accepted not tear them down." Christina was surprised when Quinn said exactly what she was thinking.

"You're not mad at me right?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not one who chooses fights."

"Thanks." Christina walked around Quinn to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4: Wish I could

Rachel missed Finn staring at her in Glee. He made her feel special and pretty. But now, Christina had taken over everything. Stolen Rachel's solo, Finn, the most talented girl there. It wasn't fair.

Before Christina got there, Finn like Rachel. He thought she had a great body, if you weren't into boobs. But Christina had an amazing body, _and _she had boobs. Finn wasn't totally sure if he was completely over Rachel or not, but he did like Christina. She was like Rachel, but better. And without the stuck up attitude.

"Finn!" Will yelled. Finn snapped his head up to look at him. "You need to pay attention."

Rachel noticed where Finn's eyes were. Rachel would've cried right there and then, but at the moment, she wasn't prepared for a riot.

"Sorry," Finn apologized.

"Since you missed the question, I'll say it again. What's your favorite song?"

Finn thought for a second. "Not sure. _Tennessee Line_." Rachel smiled, it was like him to pick a rock song..

Will wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it into a hat. "Christina. Go."

"_A place in this world._" Rachel moaned.

Will looked at her and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just she's a cliche." Rachel explained. "All she sings is country. Maybe stepping out of the box for once would be nice."

"It's my own personal taste." Christina shot back.

Will stepped in. "Girls, enough. Rachel, let her be who she wants to be."

"Fine. I'll sing something else. _Wish I could. _Norah Jones." Rachel still wasn't impressed. She didn't think Christina could pull off Norah's jazz sound.

"Okay. I'll put them both in." He wrote down the other song. "Everyone come up and pick a song."

Christina was very glad to get _Wish I could. _Rachel gasped when she saw her paper. Now she was going to be forced to admit Christina was better. There was no way she was singing country and making it out alive.

"You all have a week to practice your songs and preform them. The point of this is to get you all out of your comfort zones. Experiment with new genres and styles. For now, don't add your own 'touch' to it. It's not supposed to give you creative freedom."

Rachel left with no idea how to sing country. She decided she would just work her butt off on it like she did with every other song she sang. No matter how hard she would try, she knew Christina would beat her. It was a given. But she made the choice to prove everyone wrong. She would beat Christina's skinny little country butt.

Christina knew she didn't have much of a choice when it came to her song choice. She was the one who challenged Rachel. She _did _choose the song. _Seriously, how hard can jazz be? I've done it before. Who says I can't do it again? _Christina thought as she went to her next class. She was prepared to kick Rachel's I'm-so-perfect butt.

Will was not happy when he left rehearsal that afternoon. After seeing Rachel and Christina go at each other, he wasn't sure he wanted to see it again at the performances. He had to admit, sometimes Christina could sing something other than country, but she had before. They rarely did country so she _was _being pushed. Rachel needed to keep her opinions to herself. If she did, none of this would've happened. They could've completely avoided it. From the looks on their faces, he was sure they were ready to kick each other's butts. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure no one was getting hurt, physically, mentally, and emotionally. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><em>I now have the first four chapters up. Sorry that they're so short. I'm working on editing and expanding them all. Please keep watching for more updates!<em>


	5. Chapter 5: A Place in this World

It had been one week. One long, exhausting week. Rachel had tried her hardest to get the country song down, and she didn't think she did too bad. Though she never lacked self-confidence, she didn't really didn't want to sing Christina's main genre in front of her.

Christina was so sick and tired of singing the one jazz song. She hadn't mastered Norah's deep, airy sound. But she did pretty well. She just didn't want to sing it in front of Rachel, who would hold it over her if she messed up anything at all.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Will asked, looking around the room. No one raised their hands. Except Rachel. "Okay, Rachel, take it away."

Rachel skipped to the front of the room. "I think I've finally discovered a new genre and learned to appreciate it."

"You still have to sing the song, Rachel." Will coaxed.

Rachel nodded. She breathed in and started to sing _A place in this world_. Everyone was afraid to say how bad it was. No matter how good Rachel could sing everything else, she was _never _going to sing country again. They wouldn't let her.

"Christina, go for it." Will said, trying to get Rachel out of there as soon as possible. "Please."

Christina walked to the front, her long legs carrying her faster than she was ready for. Rachel was in awe of her jazz singing. Though she wasn't perfect, at all, she didn't epically fail.

"Awesome job!" Will praised.

After rehearsal, Rachel waited for Christina to walk out. She caught up with her as they walked down the hallway.

"Good job today." Rachel said. "I think you did well. Though you lack my years of training and jazz singing capabilities, I think you did pretty good."

"Stop it!" Christina snapped. "You keep doing that. Saying how good you are and how the rest of us aren't that good but we did our best. You really aren't as good as you think. You might be able to sing, but you have no emotions. Ever. I swear it's like watching a statue sing. Just let everyone be good at what they're good at. I can sing, admit it. Mercedes is _amazing_, but she doesn't want to ask for a solo because you scare her into being in the background. Same with Tina. Just lay off."

Rachel was stunned. It was like she just got slapped in the face. Or slushied. No one had told her that she had a flaw before. _I hope I don't look like a statue. She's just lying. _She thought. Mercedes was good, but she wasn't ready to admit it. She didn't want to think that anyone could match her skills, but it looked like everyone was getting better and she wasn't going to be the best for long.

_Maybe, if I get Christina distracted, she won't be so good at Glee and I'll get my spot back. _Rachel thought up her evil scheme. Though it would mean sacrificing somethings, it would be _so _worth it in the long run.


	6. Chapter 6: Blind

Finn wasn't one for passing notes in class, but this time he was okay with it. He scribbled on a corner of his notebook and tore it out. He tapped on the guy's shoulder in front of him and whispered "Pass it to Christina."

Christina looked at the piece of paper on her desk and waited for Mr. Schue to turn around to look at it. _Want to go out some time? _Christina didn't know who it was from but she had a pretty good idea. She wrote back.

_I don't know who this is. But you wrote me a note and I can't resist. What time?_

_I'll pick you up at seven._

_It's a date._

Christina smiled and went back to her notes. Inside she finally felt like she belong. Two weeks here and she already had guys falling for her. It felt good to be wanted. She laughed to herself and looked up at the board.

Seven finally rolled around and Christina was nervous. Her parents weren't going to be home until tomorrow. They were gone for overnight on some business thing. She was happy she wasn't going to have to explain this date to them.

She adjusted her dress for the thousandth time and fixed her curls. At seven-oh-two someone knocked at the door. She had butterflies in her stomach when she opened the door to a very happy Finn.

"Oh, so you're my mystery date?" She smiled.

"Yep. Was the note thing too weird?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It was perfect." He was surprised. It was just notebook paper in Spanish class.

Christina and Finn ran to the car after dinner, rain pouring down on them. Finn couldn't find the key and both of them were completely soaked now. Christina looked up at him, her green eyes pierced through the darkness. Something overtook her and she grabbed his neck and pulled him to her lips. Finn was caught off guard, but he still kissed her back.

"Sorry," She pulled back and apologized.

Finn shook his head. "No, it's okay." He brought her back to him, kissing her passionately.

Christina and Finn stumbled into her house, both still soaked. She pulled her shoes off and threw them on the rug. Finn helped her pull of her sweater and hung it up. She went into the kitchen and came out with two bottles.

"Umm, I don't drink." He said.

She laughed and handed him one of the bottles. "Relax, it's just root beer. My all time favorite."

"Oh ok." He took a swig from it and it _was _root beer.

They stood there awkwardly. "So what normally happens now?" She asked.

"Like on a normal date, where they actually know who's picking them up?"

She shrugged. "I've never been on a date before."

"What?" She nodded. "I'm honored then to be your first date."

Christina laughed and Finn walked closer to her, making the space between them smaller than a foot. "Kiss me, Finn."

Christina waved at Finn as he drove down the street. She was glad nothing weird happened. She didn't feel like doing, _it_, on her first date with anyone ever. It was kind of embarrassing thinking about admitting it to anyone. But she felt okay when she said it to Finn.

The whole thing was making her giddy and she danced around her bedroom. She felt like flying, like everything was going to be okay again.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will have a time skip of a month. I was too lazy to write it all out. And I couldn't think of anything interesting to fill it. I know this is a really weird chapter, but I tried. :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Wouldn't it be loverly?

Christina walked in to Glee feeling unstoppable. She had gone out with Finn now for over a month. They hadn't told anyone, which made it even better. Not that she would mind if they did, but it made it more magical now.

Rachel had noticed something weird was going on with Finn and Christina. They had been acting _way _too friendly lately and she was starting to suspect foul play on Christina's part. Finn was too good to do something bad. Or at least so Rachel thought. She wasn't completely sure, but she thought she saw them holding hands in a Glee club rehearsal one day. Totally suspicious.

"We need to get our set list together for sectionals." Will said as he walked into the classroom. "All new songs, dances, everything. Any ideas for songs?"

"_All the single ladies._" Kurt smiled. "It's one of my favorites."

Rachel had an idea. "_Wouldn't it be loverly_. Audrey Hepburn did a great job on film though Julie Andrew's play version was also spectacular." She commented.

"I say we do _You can't stop the beat. _It's really upbeat which is what I think we need right now." Christina suggested and everyone mumbled their agreements.

"Yeah, let's do that." Mercedes chimed in.

"Okay, we'll do those three." Will smiled, proud that they came up with everything so fast. "It's good variety."

Rachel frowned. "So this is our set list?"

Will nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem with it?"

"I want to add one." Quinn raised her hand. "I think the girls should do _California Gurls _instead of Rachel's or even Kurt's. We need some good song choices."

Will frowned. "I like that idea, but we can't dump everyone's ideas because it's no so up to date. We'll do Quinn's idea, but that means we need to cut one."

"I nominate Rachel." Kurt raised his hand. Everyone else in the room did too. Rachel glared at Finn who's hand was still raised.

"I think Kurt's. Since we have _California Gurls, _and _All the single ladies. _We're going to seem sexist." Artie pointed out.

"Then we need to replace it." Will said.

"Why don't we cut Christina's?" Kurt asked. "It's just as lame."

"But it has a dance number and that's a bonus when we're up against the other people." Christina tried to help her case.

Will sighed. "Enough! We're not cutting Christina's. Kurt, we need to cut yours since it _will _seem like we're sexist."

Mercedes raised her hand. "We should do _Glory, Glory. _It's got some good vocals." She drug out the word good.

Will laughed. "Sure. So that's what we're doing. No arguing, no exceptions, nothing. We're doing _You can't stop the beat, California Gurls, _and _Glory Glory._" The bell rang and they all stood up. "I'll get sheet music and we'll hold auditions for the parts tomorrow. Sorry, Rachel." Rachel was furious that she wasn't going to get all the solos. She was _supposed _to get the solos. She was going to to the best she'd ever done before.


	8. Chapter 8: You can't stop the beat

Rachel wasn't ready to audition for the solos. She never had any problems preforming before and she still had butterflies in her stomach that had stayed all night. This never happened to her. Ever.

Christina really couldn't care less about these auditions. If she got them, then she got them. If she didn't, then whatever. It was just like ever other Glee rehearsal except it made her laugh at how Rachel was overreacting.

"I can't do it. Rachel's going to expect she's gonna get everything. I can't tell her no, but I can't just hand it over to her." Will complained to Emma. He knew he had to be in the auditorium in two minutes, but he needed her help.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. Will smiled.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was getting our guest judge." He held the door for Emma to come in. Everyone seemed more relaxed that it was just her. They took their seats. "Who wants to go first?"

Rachel raised her hand. "I would." Everyone laughed when she literally leaped onto the stage. Rachel sang all the songs in perfect pitch, though she lacked all emotion.

Everyone else following her were also excellent. Though no one could say Kurt did a good job on _California Gurls_. The rest of the guys didn't sing it, but sang the other two. Christina went last, she didn't mind singing in front of everyone, but she wasn't comfortable. The applause at the end did help, so did the glare from Rachel. After she sat back down in her seat next to Finn, Will told them what was happening now.

"Miss Pillsbury and I will discuss this for a couple minutes. Do whatever, just don't leave." As soon as he sat down, they all started talking.

Finn turned to Christina. "So, um, can we tell people we're dating now?"

"Why? It won't accomplish anything. It'll just make people mad." She said.

Finn shrugged. "I just want people to know you're mine." She smiled at the thought that she was his. "It's kinda annoying how guys still ask you out and stuff."

"I can't help that." She defended. "I know we'll make people jealous and upset."

"Like who?"

She sighed. "For one, and probably the worst, Rachel. She's so madly in love with you, I don't think she'll ever get over you." Finn laughed. "I'm serious. And Kurt. He totally likes you. You think it's annoying how guys like me. It's annoying how Kurt likes you. And your parents are dating!"

"I can't help that, just like you can't help how guys ask you out. It's just what happens." Now the tables were turned and he was defending himself.

"I just want to be accepted. If we tell people, I'll have more people mad at me." Her voice went from angry to defensive.

"I'm the quarterback of the football team. If we went public, then you probably would be more popular since everyone wants to date me."

"People want to date me too." She muttered.

Finn grabbed her hand, as if he didn't, she would take off. "It's not like I'm going to make an announcement or anything. It's really annoying that I can't hold your hand when we're at school, or walk you to class, carry your books, or whatever."

"You want to carry my books?" Her laugh was sarcastic and fake. "Fine. Tell whoever you want. I don't care." She dropped his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. He knew when she turned to the front she was done with the conversation.

"Okay, we've decided who gets what solo." Will went up to the front with a sheet of paper in his hand. "_You can't stop the beat_, goes to," Everyone did a drumroll with their feet and he held a dramatic pause. "Quinn and Finn!" Rachel gasped, frowning in her seat. She wanted that solo. Christina was mad since he was singing with Quinn, his ex. She better keep her hands off him. "And _California Gurls _goes to our lucky winner," Another drumroll. "Christina!" She smiled, wishing she didn't get it to avoid Rachel's glares and huffs. "_Glory, glory _goes to," Everyone was now annoyed by the drumrolls, but did it anyway. "Mercedes!" She was ecstatic.

"Let's run them from the top."

Christina decided she couldn't stay mad at Finn forever. He didn't mean to make her mad. After rehearsal, she went up to him and took his hand. He looked at her like she just told him he ruled the world. Then she handed him her bag.

"You said you wanted to carry my books." He laughed. They both walked out, Finn happy to be able to show her off, Christina happy to say she wasn't going to end up like Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Yes they had their first fight. I think they all grew from it. :) But really, I don't know if it was stupid or not. And I'll explain why Quinn and Mercedes get the solos suddenly. Just hold on!<em>


End file.
